Hellcat's Revenge
by Mystery Novelist
Summary: A game of cat and mouse between Tabitha Leon and Professor Pike is enough to worry about, but adding the Higher Institute of Villainous Education to the mix is just aksing for trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Tabitha Leon woke peacefully from her little cat nap. Stretching out her white paws and shaking her fluffy body, she let out a wide-mouthed yawn.

She gradually started to lift herself off her comfy pet bed that was covered with pillow upon pillow, each a new bright colour. She slowly moved in small circles, trying to walk out of her sleepiness.

Once fully awake, she glided across to her pink food bowl that was bejewelled with the brightest shining gems and jewels one could find, and began to hungrily much on the juicy steak and kidney bits it contained. She had to get her energy up if her mission was to be successful.

Since that erratic and confused Professor had changed her into this form, she had always had her claws in it for him. And tonight was the night, the night she would finally get her revenge.

Tabitha licked her lips slyly with anticipation, picturing Professor Pike's shocked and flustered face when he is to set foot in his muddle of a classroom the following day.

From before Tabitha had joined H.I.V.E. to teach the methods of Stealth and Evasion to its many students, she had learned that a cat in gloves catches no mice. So if it meant that she had to cause a little...let's call it discomfort, she was all for it.

Tabitha anxiously peered at the large clock that hung against the wall.

It was time.

She quickly made her way to the large metal door that enclosed her quarters, an extra bounce of excitement in each step.

Sitting still, Tabitha waited for the retinal scanner beside the door to grant her access after scanning her cat like eyes.

There was a faint humming sound and a partition in the door gave way, revealing a domestic cat door, complete with flap and all.

Bringing her front legs almost level to the ground and her backside high in the air, she pounced forward.

_Shwip!_

Tabitha landed firmly on all fours on the other side of the metal door in the corridor, still managing to remain poised and proper.

It was empty and still, but she knew that every now and then Colonel Francisco and his men would patrol through the different corridors of H.I.V.E. One could never be too careful in a school where villainy is accepted with open arms.

In addition there could also be the mysterious Raven gliding through the darkness of the many shadows the corridors cast.

Pussyfooting around, Tabitha slowly made her way around the labyrinth of corridors, ensuring that she took the needed caution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tabitha peered round the final corner and into the corridor housing the technical classrooms of H.I.V.E. It was deserted and filled with silence.

Her eyes darting from one door to the other, found what she was looking for at the far end of the passageway. A few hundred metres from where she was standing stood Professor Pike's classroom.

Anticipation bubbled up inside Tabitha as she nimbly trotted towards his teaching place, her tail sweeping from side to side through the air.

She came to a stop in front of his door, which now towered over her small fluffy body and curiously gazed at it. Eyeing it left to right and up and down, she found the planned point of entry.

Although security was definitely not lacked in this villainous school, one just had to think creatively about your infiltration method to be successful.

In this case it was fairly simple. Though H.I.V.E classrooms can only be accessed using an advanced keypad, the technical classrooms have small glass partitions framed just above its doors, which are automatically shattered into millions of tiny shards by a high pitch transmitted by the artificial intelligence that runs all the systems of H.I.V.E.

This is in case of toxic gases used in the classes being leaked, which can lead to an emergency and the threatening of the students inside.

The shattering of the glass allows the gases to exit the classroom and clean oxygen to enter.

A suction system in the corridor then removes the toxic gases by force.

Though these are not nearly big enough for a student to enter, it provides just enough room for a cat to wiggle her way through.

Tabitha moved towards the rough corridor wall beside the Professor's door.

Placing one front paw on its surface she applied pressure and extracted her sharp claws. She could feel them pierce the wall slightly. She then repeated this with her remaining front paw. Once she felt that both could hold her weight, she took in a deep breath and started lifting herself up.

As she did this she added her back paws to the process. Alternating between her four paws, she slowly made her way up the wall and towards her entrance.

It was much harder than Tabitha had expected, causing her to occasionally take a short break to catch her breath and try build up strength.

Once she finally reached the partition, after what seemed like a lifetime, she examined the glass closely, trying to confirm if her plan could work or not. The feeling of anticipation was once again building up inside her.

As expected, the glass was reinforced, but this was considered during the early stages of planning.

She silently sighed of relief as it seemed the next step in her plan could work.

With the claws of three paws pierced into the wall, Tabitha released the grip of her right front paw and gently placed it upon the glass, once again extracting her razor like claws.

Tabitha twisted her paw in a rotary motion, creating trace marks of her handiwork on the glass. She repeated this action numerous times, each with more force behind it.

She heard a sharp cracking noise and knew that she was through. With one final push of the paw the circular piece of glass she had been carving out, gave way.

Unfortunately as soon as it did so it crashed to the ground on the other side of the door.

Tabitha muttered under her breath and hoped that there had been nobody around to hear the noise.

She stuck her head through the uneven opening in the partition and started to climb through.

Once her whole body was on the other side of the troublesome door, she gracefully leapt down onto the ground, the sly smile from earlier reappearing on her face.

This was going to be fun!


End file.
